danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zoey Brooks
Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears) is a fictional character and the main protagonist on the Nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101. Zoey is the oldest child of Mr and Mrs Brooks, and the older sister of Dustin Brooks. She is the roommate and best friend of Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow, Quinn Pensky and Dana Cruz, she is also the girlfriend and best friend of Chase Matthews. Her other best friends are Michael Barrett, Logan Reese and James Garrett. Zoey enjoys Basketball and is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team, she also enjoys designing clothes and backpacks, she is quite good at playing Disc Golf, and is a good actress and won the role of a female alien in the school play alongside Logan Reese. Zoey owns a pink Jet X and enjoys eating at Sushi Rox, Zoey ran for class president but dropped out due to her friendship with Chase. Zoey has two enemies, Rebecca and Stacy, but mostly she is friends with everyone at PCA and has two boyfriends during the series, she briefly dated the dean's son and then dated James Garrett. Zoey sticks up for her friends and her little brother and proves herself as a true friend. Character Background Zoey (Seasons 1-4) is the main female character on Zoey 101. She starts at Pacific Coast Academy as an eighth grader in Season 1. Almost every boy at PCA likes her, including Chase Matthews, though she never lets that go to her head. She wears a necklace with her dorm key on it, as she kept misplacing her key and locking herself out of her room. Zoey has used her talents to design clothes and backpacks, among other things. She is one of PCA's first-ever female students, joining her younger brother Dustin, whom she mothers, even though he is mature far beyond his years. One of Zoey's best friends is honor student Chase Matthews, who showed her around campus during her first day at PCA. Chase has a serious crush on Zoey, although he has trouble putting it into words, and Zoey has a semi-crush on him. Zoey is also close with her roommates Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky, and with Chase's roommates Michael Barrett and Logan Reese. Zoey is currently one of the only girls on PCA's basketball team. Zoey is a natural leader, whose spunk, charm, and independent nature help her rally support for anything she does. In the third Zoey 101 movie, "Goodbye Zoey?", she moves to London to go to a preparatory school called Covington while her dad works in England. She comes back to tell Chase her true feelings after overhearing through a faulty webca Chase telling Michael and Logan that he missed and loved her. However, he transferred to Covington in London, because he decided he must be with Zoey. They try to date via web-cam, but decide that it wouldn't work out and that they would have to wait until Chase returns to PCA after one full semester. While Chase is in London, Zoey dates James Garrett, and he tells her that he loves her before prom. Zoey, unsure of her feelings, decides to break up with him, though they decide to remain friends. After a long wait, Chase and Zoey share their first kiss and they officially became a couple in the series finale "Chasing Zoey". Personality Zoey is very girly and her favorite color is pink as she owns lots of pink things like; a Jet X, a laptop and other things. Zoey often forgets her room key, so she made her own necklace with her key on and painted pink spots on it and also added a 'Z' pendant. Zoey enjoys sports and is on the basketball team with her best friend Dana and is also on the disc golf team with her best friends Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana and Nicole, Zoey is not a fast runner and sometimes struggles during running class. Zoey has also joined the wrestling team as well. Zoey likes to spend time with her friends at Sushi Rox, eating lunch, doing homework in the lounge and hanging out in their dorm rooms. Zoey is also very good in her lessons and is a straight - A student. Most of her bathing suits seen are tankinis, and one bikini. Relationships :Main article: Zoey and Chase relationship Chase Matthews Chase was the first person Zoey met at PCA. The first time she spoke to him was when he rode his bike into a flag pole and cut his elbow. He then showed her around PCA and to her dorm room, room 101 in Brenner Hall. Zoey and Chase's relationship grew throughout the first season and although despite everyone telling him to tell Zoey his feelings for her, Chase still kept it from Zoey and occasionally would turn into lying to her to stop her from knowing. Zoey and Chase had several arguments and fall outs during season 2 and 3 such as in the episode The Election, Zoey and Chase were both competing to be class president and dropped out. Another arguement happened in the season 3 episode The Radio when Chase gave Zoey a radio and then wanted it back but Zoey refused. Throughout the series, Chase would go to lengths to find out if Zoey felt the same way about him. In the episode Time Capsule Chase stole Zoey's tape out of the time capsule and tried to watch it but decided not to know about how Zoey feels about him. Zoey says she doesn't have feeling's for Chase and does not believe people who tell her Chase's likes her though she get's jealous when Chase is with another girl like when Lola said she wanted to date Chase, or when she walked in on him kissing Rebecca. In Lola Likes Chase, Zoey was very clearly jealous that her friend Lola had a crush on Chase, but she didn't tell Chase about this; this crush eventually sorted itself out when the two found they had nothing in common. When Zoey was offered to go to England with her parents, everyone had heard about it except Chase and he thought she had decided to go without talking to him first, and was upset. Zoey decides to go and then leaves, when Michael accidentally left the webcam connected to Zoey's computer in England on, she overhears Chase talking to Logan and Michael about how he is in love with Zoey, she later decides to return to PCA to be with Chase but it turns out Chase had gone to England to be with her and explains that he cannot come back to PCA until he completed an entire semester in England. While he is gone Zoey dates James Garrett, Logan and Michael's new roommate, after they break - up, Chase returns and he and Zoey share a kiss and attend prom together as a couple. Quinn Pensky Quinn Pensky is Zoey's roommate. Quinn was known for inventings things, which people called "Quinnventions". She dated Mark Del Figgalo but then they decided to break up. She then saw him with a girl named Brooke and was so sad that she ended up falling in love with Logan, when he helped to comfort her. They date after that but to keep their relationship a secret, they take different people to the Senior Prom. They end that with telling everyone they are in love and kissing in front of everyone. Zoey and Quinn were best friends. Nicole Bristow Nicole was the second person Zoey met at PCA and one of her first roommates. Zoey and Nicole got along most of the time and barely argued, Nicole would sometimes be upset with Zoey when she didn't stick up for her when she would have arguements with their third roommate Dana Cruz and when Zoey agreed with the rest of the group that Nicole shouldn't play in the tournament of Disc Golf, in the the episode The Election, Nicole ignored Zoey when everyone had believed that she had made a nasty video about Chase to get more votes. Nicole became one of Zoey's best friends straight away in the series, Zoey and Nicole were mostly always together during their time at PCA, and Nicole proved herself to be a good friend to Zoey by staying with her on the basketbal game against boys, despite the fact that Nicole wasn't good at sports and stuck with her when Zoey belived that Chase cheated in a competition in the movie Spring Break-Up. Zoey was the first person Nicole told about not returning to PCA during the third season and said that would come back, but for the rest of the series she was at Malibu Girls School and still kept in contact with Zoey. Dana Cruz Dana was the third person Zoey met at PCA and her second roommate. Zoey and Dana got along but argued twice during their first year, Zoey often found herself breaking up an argument between Dana and Nicole, who argued most of the time. Zoey and Dana became best friends and worked together on school projects like making an advert for a Jet - X bike, when Dana was accepted for the European Exchange Program, Zoey and Nicole had a new roommate called Lola Martinez but still kept in contact with Dana. Lola Martinez Lola was Zoey's second roommate in her second year at PCA, Lola and Zoey got on along most of the time and became best friends, Lola stood beside Zoey in Spring Break-Up when Chase was suspected of cheating in the competition and Lola was on Zoey's side alot of time during season 2, their first major argument was in the season 3 episode Miss PCA when they were arguing over winning a pagent after that Zoey and Lola became closer and never had an arguement again athough Zoey disaproved of Lola's relationship with Vince Blake. Zoey and Lola attended prom with their dates and never argued again in the series. James Garrett James became Michael and Logan's new roommate after Chase left, and then became Zoey's new boyfriend, they dated from the episodes Rumor of Love to Chasing Zoey. Zoey and James had a good relationship and never argued, the couple tried to have a romantic dinner at a posh resturant but it got ruined by the rest of the gang, but then they had a quiet dinner on the PCA volleyball court. In Chasing Zoey, James gave Zoey a necklace saying he loves her, but Zoey ends up breaking up with him because she loves Chase then she and Chase become boyfriend and girlfriend. Zoey and James remained good friends after they split up. Logan Reese Logan was the fourth person Zoey met on her first day at PCA and they didn't start off on good terms when Zoey wanted to join the basketball team but he said girls can't play, which then led to a boys vs. girls basketball match, Zoey and Logan are friends most of the time but have an arguement on almost every episode of the show. Because Logan is selfish, it is often what triggers arguements between him and Zoey. In the episode, Wrestling, Zoey was injured in a match during a fight between a wrestler called Chuck Javers and when she woke up in the hospital, she learnt that Logan went to sort Chuck out for being so hard on her and got himself injured, it showed that he is a true friend to Zoey despite they don't always get along. Rebecca Zoey didn't mind Rebecca at first but when Rebecca learned of her friendship with Chase she threatened Zoey. When Zoey told Chase about Rebecca he tried to talk to her and she admitted to threatning and disliking Zoey which lead to Chase to break - up with her. Later in series three, Rebecca finds Zoey balloon with her secret in it, which was for a class project, and threatened to tell the whole of PCA her secret. Stacy Zoey's enemy. Zoey and Stacy never got along when Stacy stole Zoey's idea to decorate backpacks and was gaining lots of money for it. Zoey improved a better design for the backpacks and beat Stacy out, since then the two have disliked each other. Parents Zoey is quite close to her parents and gets along with them alot. Zoey accepted there offer to move to England with them and attend Covington. But shortly after arriving, Zoey overheard Chase say he is in love with Zoey and has been since they met and asked her parents to move back to PCA to be with Chase, but then discovering he had moved to England to be with her, she stayed at PCA. Zoey was still close to her parents after she moved back to PCA. Michael Barrett Zoey met Michael on her first day at PCA when she was challenged to a Girls vs Boysbasketball match by Logan Reese, after discovering Michael is good friends with Chase, Zoey soon became close friends with Michael. Zoey, throughout the series supported Michael and he supported her. Dustin Brooks Zoey is very close to her younger brother Dustin and mothers him, much to his dismay. Zoey and Dustin have several faling outs during the show, but get along well. Paige Howard Zoey and Paige Howard are good friends. Zoey helped Paige find her classes on her first day at PCA and introduced her to her friends and roommates Lola and Quinn, who also become friends with her. Zoey helped Paige when her science project for the school went wrong. After Paige left to attend a new school she and Zoey were still friends. Appearances Zoey appears in every episode of Zoey 101, including the 4 TV Movies. Zoey is the only character to appear in all 65 episodes of the show. Portrayal Zoey is portrayed by American Actress Jamie Lynn Spears. Jamie was born in McComb, Mississippi to Jamie and Lynn Spears, she is the youngest of three children, Brian, Britney and Jamie Lynn Spears. Jamie began acting and had a role in the 2002 film Crossroads, which starred her older sister. After that Jamie Lynn began a role on All That, a sketch show that aired on Nickelodeon in 2002. Category:Zoey 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females